TMNT: Lost? Act II - Demons?
by Sampsonknight
Summary: After Donnie gave himself to a Kraang just to save his love and his children. Donnie suddenly finds himself in the middle of horrifying slaughter, the worse part he believes he did it. Then to top it off he doesn't know where Lucca is. Once again he starts searching this strange parallel world he still isn't sure if he is apart of. In order to find Lucca, and his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT: LOST? ACT II DEMONS? **

**CH. 1**

* * *

His mind wandered in and out, as the roomed spin in front of him, his mouth tasted like iron as thick similar odor invaded his nostrils.

Donnie stood there trying to get his focus back, where was he, what was going on, and why down deep in the pit of his stomach does he feel like he should kill himself?

A cold burning object, heavy and slick as well, was in his hands, as he couldn't tell what they were.

His body as well he noticed felt numb, aching as if he was using all his muscles, then there was this sticky wet stuff that covered his green skin that made his stomach turn.

All sounds were muffled as Donnie blinked his eyes again, trying desperately to take control, control of what he wondered, as he could feel some darkness clawing at him, trying to tell him to go back to sleep.

Finally, what felt like hours, things came to view as the horror of what he saw made him want to puke.

There, he was in a room, full of computers and gadgets painted with crimson blood, bodies that seemed to be lifeless scattered about around his feet, then there, not to far from him was a human with shaggy blond hair wearing a pair of broken purple rim glasses.

The shock was so great Donnie couldn't believe it, he knew this man, he knew who he was, Donatello the brother of Leonardo, who formally known as Logan, who has been mutated into humans by the Kraang.

This man was similar to Donnie in some ways, but not all as he was told.

Suddenly the memories flooded his mind taking him back to that fateful night where he gave his life, his freedom for the woman he love, the woman that was to be the mother of his off spring.

Donnie could still feel the cold rain, could see and smell the tears in Lucca's eyes, feel her soft skin holding him back, begging him not to go.

Yet he had to, he had to protect her for she was his fiancée, his world.

To think that it all started, when he woke up finding himself in a world he had no clue if he was truly apart of, that was overrun by the Kraang.

As well, a world where he looked for his brothers, which in turn were no where to be found.

A world that human and mutants alike were slaves to the Kraang or fought them to keep their freedom, a world that nature took over and beast, no monsters unlike anything Donnie saw before prowl about hunting down mutants like himself.

Shaking his head, Donnie pushed the memories back, as many, yet not all, were so painful, they wanted to make him fall to his knees and cry.

Taking a big breath Donnie looked at his hands, as the horror of what he held, made him rethink about puking.

In both hands he held blades, weapons he never before mastered together, only his older brother had such skill, yet by the carnage around him, it was apparent he did this.

By what he could tell it was obvious the skill involved was on the same level as Leo's or better.

Fear and dread gripped Donnie's heart as he let go of the blades, shaking, he grabbed his sides holding himself tightly, collapsing to the ground.

There was so much blood, so much flesh sliced into pieces, showing that the assailant was not just killing, but torturing his prey as well, none of the bodies before him, show any sign of a mercy kill.

Did he really do it? Was this blood that soaked him head to toe, caused by him butchering these poor people? Why would he do that?

Then the memories of the mine came back, this was similar, it felt similar, so many people that day died too, and he too at the time was full of blood as well.

"Lucca… where are you…" Donnie sobbed, wishing her to be by his side, wrapping her tender, soft arms around him, whispering to him that this was a nightmare, that this wasn't real, he was safe with her.

He longed to smell that strawberry and cream aroma she gave off, and feel of her kind sensitive lips pressing against his.

"Don... Donnie…?" A voice called weak, silent as a whisper, coming from ahead of him.

Donnie jumped to his feet as he noticed it came from Donatello, he was still alive!?

Not wasting a moment Donnie rushed to him, noticing the extent of his injuries, his left arm was severed off, as Donnie took in account that it was on the ground, ripped apart, impossible to save.

Leaning to check his pulse, it was weak, yet it fought to keep going.

Slowly Donatello's face tilted towards Donnie, Donnie could tell even a simple movement like that put great strain on him, wishing Donatello wouldn't be foolish and move, Donnie slowly placed his arms near Donatello's back and legs so he could lift him to bring him to the medical table not far from where he was.

If he was going to save this man, he had to have him laying down first.

"I… knew… I…" Donatello tried to speak with a weak smile.

"Shhh, don't be an idiot, you of all people should know better. You have to reserve your strength," Donnie didn't look at him caring Donatello to the table, he was quite surprised how light he was, compare to him, he was a feather, but Donnie was a turtle and Donatello was a man.

Lying him down, Donnie fought back the questions that clouded his mind, he wanted answers on what happen, why would he do this, and then the true real question, where was Lucca and his hatchlings?

"The serum… it… worked… your… Donnie… again…" Donatello got out just before passing out.

Donnie's eyes widened, what serum, and what did he mean he was himself again, who was he before?

Sharp like a knife, Donnie's head hurt, as that darkness crept in calling for him, to go back to sleep, ignoring it again Donnie could hear chains tightening as something yelled at him in frustration, threatening him, telling him he hasn't won the war yet.

Shaking his head, Donnie re-focused on what was in front of him, it wasn't easy, but he had too, for if he didn't act now, Donatello would bleed out and die in front of him, putting his blood on Donnie's hands, which felt heavy from the blood of others he had killed, and he knew deep down the ones in the room weren't the only ones.

Noticing a tray and some cabinets full of supplies and things Donnie didn't want to know, he threw everything he would need to save this man's life, he owed him that much, Donnie knew that for sure.

If he really, didn't he owed Logan at least, and Donnie wouldn't dare to face Logan again if he let Donatello to die, or even Lucca for Donatello was her uncle…

Focusing on the arm first, Donnie stopped the bleeding, sealing the wound up the best he could with what he had, making sure it won't get infected, Donnie moved on ripping Donatello's shirt off and taking care of the deep cuts that were on his chest.

The smell of the room, the blood that lingered in the air, Donnie breathed through his mouth, trying everything he could think of to not let it get to him, he felt a bit dizzy from it all, as he finally finished stitching up Donatello and wrapping his wounds up.

Donnie leaned against the bed, closing his eyes, as he took the time to see if he could remember anything, then behind him, he could feel a presence, one he knew all too well, one he met before.

Turning around quickly Donnie came in contact with a fist, that got him square in the face as he stumbled back.

The room started to spin, yet he did get one glimpse of the attacker, it was Raphael, not his Raph, but the older one, the one around forty years old, the same age as Donatello and Logan.

"Damn FUCKER WHAT DID YOU DO!" all Donnie could hear from the raging turtle, which grabbed his throat, the room started to become dark as he passed out.

* * *

"Donnie… Donnie…," a sweet voice called him within the darkness, it was pure, it made him feel calm, at home.

"Lucca…" Donnie cried as he desperately searched in the darkness, looking for her, he wanted her; he wanted to hold her in his arms, but no matter what he couldn't find her, her voice came from all directions yet none at all.

"Lucca, where are you!" Donnie yelled panicking, he couldn't see her, couldn't find her.

"Donnie… keep your promise…" Her voice whispered in a wind that wasn't there.

Promise? What promise? Donnie looked within, searching for the answer, as the memories came back.

Lucca crying, holding him, preventing him to go with the Kraang, he held her, he kissed her, he told her no matter what he will find her, he always will find her.

"I promised to find you," Donnie answered, hoping giving the right answer would make her show her face.

"Yes Donnie… please find me… please… Donnie I'm scared…. Donnie follow your heart… no matter what anyone tells you! FIND ME!" Lucca screamed, her voice was shaky, filled with fear.

Donnie heart swelled by her tone, he didn't know what was going on, he just wanted to see her, as the darkness started to swallow him up.

"Donnie find me… I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT: LOST? ACT II DEMONS? **

**CH. 2**

* * *

A shiver took him over as he opening his eyes, he gasped for air, gagging hard on the strong scent of mildew that invaded his nostrils while he stumbled to his feet, taking a look at the mess he got himself into this time.

The cold stone wall, which he used as support felt wet and disgusting under his finger tips, quickly Donnie removed his hand from touching it, as he let his brain process where he was.

For what he could tell, he seemed to be in a small cell, with cast iron bars caging him within.

If he didn't know any better, it looked like an old dungeon cell in the medieval times, considering he hit his head as he straightened up.

His theory didn't seem so far fetch, it was more than an observation, since back in the days, humans were shorter, making it apparent this was definitely an old cell around that time period.

Rubbing his head, Donnie made his way towards the bars as he studied them, suddenly something slashed in front of him, as it back splashed all over his foot and one of his legs.

A strong scent of urn came up from the puddle under his foot, becoming disgusted Donnie back away, with a displeased yelp.

"Sorry was pissing there, did I get you?" a voice asked from above with a chuckle like he was pleased in getting someone with his stream.

Biting his lip, Donnie only could sigh, "Where am I?"

The thought it did cross his mind, to yell at the bastard for pissing onto his foot, but what good will that do?

By the sounds of it this guy would probably relish on it, making things worse.

"What come on, you don't know? What did you do, it must have been bad to end up in Restro prison. Me, I raped some cute chicks, with furry asses if you know what I mean…" the man boasted as Donnie felt the urge to punch him, he raped some poor girls and was proud of it, where the hell was he? What is Restro prison, anyways?

Figuring it was best not to ask this psycho anymore questions Donnie went to the corner of his cell, looking at it wary, debating if it was sanitary at all, to sit down on it.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't wearing any clothes, so he would have to sit down bare skin on the cold stone floor that seemed like it was growing.

"So buddy what are you in here for?" the voice asked again, in a curious tone.

Annoyed and not wanting to have any conversation with a disgusting molester that should be ten feet in the ground, then some cage boasting about his crimes, Donnie shook his head losing what little patience he had left, "None of your business, so piss off," Donnie growled finally giving into sitting down on the cold floor that made him shiver on the thought of what he might be sitting in.

Not saying another peep the voice remained silent, with relief the perv got the hint, Donnie closed his eyes resting his head back as he tried to think on what he should do.

He knew why he was here, he killed, he took life, yet the memories of doing it wasn't there, but the evidence was, as flashes of the dead bodies in Donatello's lab came back to haunt him.

The thick smell of blood and flesh was still fresh in his mind as he could feel his stomach turn violently.

Suddenly Donnie could feel someone watching him, as he ignored it, figuring it was his imagination, for he did not hear anyone approaching his cell.

"Get up shit head!" a gruff voiced huffed as Donnie eyes sprung open to the familiar sound, there standing at the entrance of the cell was someone covered in a dark cloak, Donnie couldn't tell who he was by looks, but the voice was a big give away, could it be?!

"Raph!" Donnie yelped with joy as he practically stumbled over his own feet, was he dreaming, it was his brother, not Logan's!

"Shit Donnie, shut the fuck up you moron; do you want to wake up the god damn dead? Let alone have the guards hear us?" Raph growled as he let some of his hood down to show his face, to let Donnie know it was him.

Donnie heart leaped out of control, this felt so surreal, how was this possible? Was he really there, if so where the hell has he been, better yet how did he know Donnie was here?

Noting his brothers wondering questions, Raph shook his head lowering his voice, "Ask later, I need to get you the hell out of here first."

Taking a key from under his cloak Raph unlock the door as he moved back to let Donnie through.

Donnie became worried of his so called cell mate above would rat on them, when looking up there was no cell at all only a ledge.

Looking confused, Donnie wondered if the pissing on his foot ever happened, then he noticed a smirk on Raph lips, then it came clear what actually occurred.

With a shrug, Raph passed Donnie a cloak, "What? I had to make sure this was your cell, I couldn't afford in making a mistake."

Grabbing the cloak, putting it on, Donnie narrowed his eyes, "Did you really have to go as far as pissing on my foot?!"

"So I did get you, good, don't you miss me," Raph beamed proudly of himself.

Sighing Donnie couldn't help admit he did, but not that, "Sure… I will take the whole rape, was bullshit?"

Hurt, Raph shook his head, "Honestly Donnie, you have to ask me that? Come on who do you think I am?"

Before Donnie could answer that with a sarcastic response to get back to Raph for pissing on him, some sounds emerged down the long, narrow tunnel; to far to see who it was, it was too pitch black.

"Shit, we have to move the guard is making his rounds, luckily this place has a lot of hide, spots, I hope you haven't got rusty Donnie boy," Raph back hand him in the plastron that actually hurt.

Not saying a word Donnie followed his brother, for he knew where he was going unlike him who was still taking everything in, it was much and he could feel his brain wanting to explode.

DOTE

Slowly remembering his roots Donnie managed to keep up with Raph as they escaped the dungeon finding themselves in what look like the ruins of an old castle.

A bit confused looking around, being the dead of night Donnie could see some features as he noticed his night vision was lacking, yet why?

As he thought about it, Raph noticed things before he did, he always had great night vision, yet some reason it was as bad as humans…

"Come on, we best not to stick around," Raph slap Donnie on the arm that actually hurt a lot, Donnie started to worry about what was wrong with him, his body seemed off somehow.

Miles away Raph finally stopped leaning against a tree, as Donnie felt like his lungs were burning, looking at his brother, Raph seem unfazed by the marathon, how was it that Donnie felt so drained?

"Raph why aren't you remotely, tired?" Donnie wheezed as he collapsed into a tree leaning his shell against its trunk.

Coming up to Donnie, Raph sat onto the ground in front of him with a worrisome face, taking a syringe from his cloak he gave it to Donnie, "Inject yourself with this, you will feel better…"

Looking at the syringe, then back to Raph, Donnie was confused, "What is it and why would it make me feel better, what is going on?"

Biting his lower lip, Raph looked away as he sighed, something about him changed, he seemed different under the moonlight.

"I'm not Raph… My name is Spike," the turtle that looked like Raph at all angles announce, not looking at Donnie in the eyes.

To think he was confused before, this top it off, now Donnie didn't know what to think, then this syringe in his hand, what the hell is it and why would he take it now?

"Spike? Who, what? OK, that's it," Donnie got to his feet quickly, only to start feeling dizzy as he fell over onto the ground hard, his chest started to burn and he felt sick in his stomach.

"Please, you have to take that serum, it will help, Donatello made it for you," Spike panicked trying to help Donnie up, as Donnie smacked his hand away in protest.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" Donnie growled as his head started to throb, like someone was hitting it with a jackhammer.

"I will, I will, but you have to take that shot first, please. Trust me, I had no choice other than to pretend to be your brother. Please take it before Slash comes out, he will kill me, I just know it," Spike cried pleading Donnie to take the shot, as fear took over the turtle that Donnie just noticed seemed to be a bit older than him.

The name Slash made Donnie's spine shiver and his throat go dry; his own fear consumed him as he injected himself without a second thought.

The woods that surrounded them started to spin, then like someone turned on the lights everything came to view, his night vision came back, he felt his strength returning to him.

With a couple small breaths, Donnie calmed himself, including the sudden boiling anger that sat in the pit of his stomach, over the fact that this guy imitated his brother.

Letting himself to fully recover, Donnie sat up, looking at Spike, who was rubbing his arm, 'worried' was written all over his face, Donnie could smell some fear coming off the turtle.

"Ok speak, what is going on!" Donnie crossed his arms; he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Nervously the turtle swallowed hard, "Well… I'm sorry that I tricked you to think I was your brother… second thought, I'm sorry I had to act like him, is he really that much of … a jerk?"

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Donnie was asking the questions and he wasn't in the mood in telling anyone about his brothers.

The turtle shifted, taking Donnie glare as a warning, "Sorry sir… First off, Donatello sent me to bust you out, for you were sent there for your crimes on the alliance although, Donatello knows you weren't at blame. But the others think otherwise that's why you were lock up…"

Donnie stood there watching the turtle, as the breeze picked up, like it was preparing him for what was to come.

"What do you mean by, he knows it wasn't me?" Donnie crossed his arms.

Biting his lip, the turtle sighed, "It was Slash that killed all those people. Donatello, manage to inject him with that serum, the same one I gave you, so Slash would go away letting you to come back…"

Eyes widen Donnie looked at Spike uncertain, "What? What do you mean Slash did it and that serum made him go away, what is Slash, an alter ego? Do I have a split personality problem?"

Shaking his head, Spike put his hands up, "No, no, its not like that. Donatello said it's some kind of mutation that the Kraang did to you. That mutation takes a different persona then your own… I think Donatello said it acts like a parasite, that tries to control you, forcing you to do what it wants… Sorry I don't know much only that…"

Donnie sat there as he closed his eyes taking in the information he just received, so the Kraang did do something to him after all, that's why they wanted him so badly to the point they used Lucca as bait in the past.

Grinding his teeth, Donnie wanted to scream, this was all wrong, something inside him, called itself Slash, it acted like parasite that takes him over, so Donatello made a drug to suppress it?

So why did Donnie never had issues with Slash before, well the mines Donnie started to think Slash had something to do with it, and Slash did show himself to Donnie in his mind's eye, when Donnie was getting his shell kicked by a mutant freak that wanted to kill him.

Re-opening his eyes, Donnie looked over to Spike, "Fine I believe you, but I must ask, why is it that you look like my brother, well you're a bit older though."

Spike tilted his head, "I'm not older, your brother is the same age as you right, so I'm a bit younger, I am only 23."

Nodding Donnie wasn't sure why Spike said that, "Well, yes, my brothers and I are the same age, I'm only 21."

Spike turned white biting his lip again, "Donnie you are aware your really 24 right, you have been gone for three years."

The air suddenly got thin as Donnie stared, three years… he as been gone for three years!?

"What do you mean it's been three years," Donnie spat, what the hell has he been doing for the past three years, for his last memory was the barn.

"After the Kraang took you, no one could find you. Not even Logan, then two days ago you showed up. So it's been three years."

The news hit Donnie hard as he felt like his head was spinning, "Then…. Where is Lucca!"

Startled by Donnie sudden tone, Spike face saddened as he tried to get himself to answer that, "She… she is dead…"

A dead silence filled the air around them, as Donnie hands started to tremble, his heart felt heavy and his mind wondered out of control.

Donnie felt like his world was falling apart in front of his very eyes, she was his world, the one that reminded him never to give up, never stop…

Grinding his teeth, he refused this, she couldn't be dead, there was no way, this guy was tricking him like he did before, when he pretended to be Raph.

An anger took over Donnie, before he could stop himself, he had Spike pinned up against a tree, holding him by the scruff of the throat, "Tell me the truth, there is no way she is dead, you hear me!"

Gasping for air, Spike struggled trying his best to speak, "I am not lying I would never lie about that!"

"Why should I believe you!"

Hitting Donnie's hand, to get him to let go, Spike turned white, "Because I saw her dead! I was there when they buried her! For I… I am her twin!"

Shocked Donnie let the turtle go, as he fell to the ground coughing, gasping for air, "You're what? Logan never mentioned Lucca had a twin…"

Spike laid there without moving, rubbing his throat, "I notice he didn't, considering it took me hours to finally convince Lucca I was, I had to get everyone to support me since she didn't want to believe it… Trust me, I know its weird she is human...ish… and I am a turtle that looks almost like Raphael and your brother, trust me it's never fun."

Closing his eyes, Donnie couldn't believe that Lucca was dead, she wasn't dead, if she was, why would she ask him to find her?

"What happened to my hatchlings?" Donnie needed to know if they were ok.

"Someone took them after Lucca, died," Spike told him, then put his arms out to indicate to Donnie not to hurt him again, "Come on, don't choke me again, please I don't know much about it, but someone took them. Who I don't know… But Logan does, I think, he acted fine when they disappeared, almost like he was behind it… I really don't know… sorry."

Slumping down to the ground again, Donnie felt like he wanted to die, why was this all happening, why was this so out of control, what happened to the simple things, back then when he first met Lucca it was simple, straight forward, not so much drama…

"Take me to her grave, I will see for myself if she is dead!" Donnie got to his feet helping Spike up.

"What why?" Spike started to protest.

"Because she isn't dead, I know it in my heart and I am going to prove it. If you're really her twin then, trust me and lead on," Donnie's decision was made, he knew deep down, she wasn't dead, like he knew his hatchlings were ok too, though he would have to have a word with Logan later.

With a smile Spike nodded, "I can see why she loved you, fine, I know if I don't do this, in the afterlife she will kick my shell for not helping you."


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT: LOST? ACT II DEMONS? **

**CH. 3**

* * *

The wind wiped through the trees; bringing in the warm fall smells to Donnie's beak.

The trees were full of vibrant colors, of yellow, reds, Donnie never saw such a sight, in the fall in New York sure the trees did change color, but this was different this was brighter, quite breathtaking.

Every step he took he could hear, the dead leaves crunching under his feet, the sounds were interesting, almost calling him to stop and roll and play in them, like a child.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help, but smile as Spike was watching him.

"You're acting like you never seen autumn before?" Spike pointed out amused by Donnie's reaction to his surroundings.

"Honestly, not like this, I mean, even in the dead of night with the moon full, the trees, their leaves are bright as day… You see I never seen trees look like this," Donnie had to admit.

"Only Maple trees tend to turn such colors and be so vibrant," Spike grabbed a maple leaf that was bright red handing it to Donnie.

"Maple trees… Lucca introduced me to them long ago, but at the time it was summer, and they were fully green."

Looking at the leaf a part of him felt sad, he remembered that time in the cabin, when he first met Lucca and she said the trees outside was a maple trees, at the time he never seen one.

As he recalled a lot of the vegetation was new to him, sure he grew up in New York in the states and he never visited Ontario, Canada, but he did read a lot, that said he never came across these trees or even had any knowledge about raspberries.

The memory of raspberries made his mouth water, he really did like the taste, except for the occasional sour ones.

With a sigh Donnie let go of the leaf letting it fall to the ground.

"How long do we have to go, to get to her grave site?" Donnie asked, he could feel Spike's eyes on him, trying to read him, at the moment Donnie still wasn't sure about this turtle so he didn't want to give out to much of himself.

"Around an hour or two, if we hurry, we can make it less, are you up to it?" Spike stretched preparing for a good run.

Smiling Donnie nodded, he wanted to get there as fast as he could, to prove the deep feelings that resided inside, he knew she was alive and he was going to prove it.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Donnie breathe deeply, as he watched this time around Spike was out winded, leaning against a tree that overlooked a hill that had one single Maple tree on top of it.

"Ok… I admit you win…" Spike collapse, closing his eyes, "Damn your fast, I can't believe you beat me… Donnie when did you get to be, so fast?"

"Don't know… I think I was always this fast…," Donnie shrugged, he wasn't sure if he had improved or not, if Spike was Raph maybe he would consider he has, but he doesn't know Spikes limits to really evaluate his own.

"Bull shit," Spike smiled, throwing a hand full of leave before stumbling to his feet, "Let's get this over with."

Donnie watched him, for a sec he swore he just saw Raph in him, confused Donnie started to wonder, there was something odd with Spike, but why would Raph lie?

Raph would never lie, maybe it was the fact Spike looks like Raph in every detail, is the reason he keeps seeing his brother, or was it he wanted Spike to be really Raph…

Following the turtle up the hill Donnie looked around, they were surrounded by trees, this area kind of made him feel uneasy, it was to open, sure he was in the alliance's side, and he didn't have to worry about the Kraang, yet Kraang at the moment was the least of his worries.

The alliance thinks he is a murderer, by now the guards at the prison must have noticed he was gone and informed the alliance about his escape.

Donnie didn't really believed Spike would put Donnie in danger after bailing him out, but still its too easy for him to be spotted, remembering he was still wearing the cloak Donnie pulled it down more to conceal himself.

On top of the hill there under the base of the tree was a gravestone, engraved on it 'Lucca Hamato 2021-2042 Beloved Niece and Mother We will miss you'.

Staring at the grave Donnie never considered Lucca, having a last name as he recognized it, Master Splinter's Sensei was Hamato, so Lucca was giving the same last name, it suited her.

If his memory served him, even Karai's daughter Yuki had the same last name, he wondered on it, why they had the same last name since he recalled Karai's surname wasn't Hamato, but he never thought of it at the time, it was odd that Yuki had that surname…

Shaking his head it only made it hurt, to think he was standing in front of his beloved's grave and he was wondering on her surname of all things.

"Well I guess I owe you Spike, you were right, he would come here," a voice sighed in defeat, it came from within the shadows of the big tree that was cast by the moonlight.

Startled at first, Donnie tensed up only to ease down, realizing it was Donatello, wondering why the human was here, he lowered his eyes, when they came across Donatello's left arm that was bandaged up, only a stump remained.

"Yeah, I told you he would, did you bring what I asked for?" Spike leaned forward a bit disappointed in seeing the human was empty handed.

With a smirk, he sighed adjusting his glasses, "Yes, yes, still not sure why you want two shovels…! No, you two aren't going to do what I think you're going to do!" biting his lower lip Donatello glared at the two young turtles not to thrilled on the fact that they would dare, and also on the fact him of all people didn't catch on to their plans.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this, as he brought out two shovels that were leaning against the tree, "You better have a good explanation for this," Donatello pointed out still eyeing them with much disapproval, yet didn't bother stopping them.

Grabbing the shovel, Donnie didn't say a word, he still felt guilty for what happened to the man that was similar to him, he didn't know what Donatello thought of him, but if this was reverse situation, in truth he didn't know what he would think of him either.

"Donnie…" Donatello called him calmly, trying to show there was no bad blood between them.

Donnie only shuffled, stiffening when he heard his name, "Yeah…"

"Don't beat yourself up kid, it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. You never did a thing to me other then save my life, so please stop acting like that, it will not do you any good. We both know that," Donatello put his hand onto Donnie shoulder, with a nodded Donnie felt a bit better, but still was uneasy about everything.

With another sigh Donatello went to the tree sitting on the ground, "Damn… don't get old, it tends to wear on you," Donatello laughed, then closed his eyes, "Please give me one reason why you're going to do this before doing it, this isn't good on my heart you know, digging up my dead niece and all."

"She isn't dead," Donnie said more forcefully than he originally attended.

Startled Donatello jumped, opening his eyes, studying Donnie actions and emotions on the subject, picking his words wisely he had to ask, "Why exactly do you say that, is there something you know, that we don't Donnie?"

"It's not that… I… I can feel it, I can feel her alive and well…" Donnie looked over towards the grave, he knew it was empty, he knew she wasn't there, he just could feel it at the bottom of his stomach.

"I see… fine prove it to me, though I know it's true, on the fact she did the same with you," Donatello nodded closing his eyes again.

"What do you mean?" Donnie pushed his shovel into the grave to start the digging.

"You know what I mean. You and her, are connected on a level I could never figure out. When you left, she knew where you were, but no one could get to you in time before the Kraang moved you. She knew what was going on, she dreamed about you. She was the reason I made the serum to help you fight against Slash. She was the reason I believed in you, and know the difference between you and Slash, other than the obvious feature changes," Donatello explained.

So they did have some connection, she knew where he was, that is why she found him at the mine, that is why they could always find each other.

That night at the north base the one that Logan brought them too, that night when they made love the first time, the night he let himself to be hers, as she gave him herself in return.

Could that event have made their bond stronger, the Kraang mention about them having this connection, but was it this strong before hand?

Shaking his head, he shoveled faster, Spike only stood there, watching, staying out of the way of the determined turtle that wasn't going to stop at nothing to prove what he felt inside.

Suddenly he hit something hard, scraping the soil to the side, it revealed a casket, heart pounding he looked upon it in fear, as doubt clouded his mind, what if he was just wishing she was ok, he just made this up to feel better.

Shaking, Donnie looked at the casket; he feared what he would find inside.

(GIVE UP!) a malicious voice taunted him, Donnie didn't have to speak his name to know it was Slash talking to him, Donnie could hear Slash's chains rattle, screaming from the darkness in his heart.

(YOU'RE WORTHLESS, SHE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU, JUST GIVE UP, YOUR TIME IS UP!)

Shaking his head Donnie didn't want to hear it anymore, grabbing his head, he shuddered, Slash felt strong, could he drive him away?

"Donnie… Never give up, I will be waiting, prove to him, you are you not him," a sweet voice broke through the darkness; it was sad and beckoning him, Lucca!

With all his strength Donnie growled, "SHE IS ALIVE AND I WILL PROVE IT," thrusting the shovel into the coffin, it shattered, splintering by the impact.

Not to his surprise it was empty, ripping off the top throwing it out of the hole, Spike ducked out of the way, "Shit! Flying coffin lid, watch out, Donnie call four next time."

Stopping, looking up at the turtle that was on the ground looking into the hole, whose face was completely white, Donnie tilted his head at Spike, "You do know people call four when they are golfing not throwing things."

A bit annoyed by the sudden sarcastic attitude, Spike narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, flying balls, flying hunk of wood, same deal, just a bit of warning before going all hulk on us… I can't believe I just used that as a reference…" disturbed on what he said, Spike got up sitting there shaking his head.

Not sure what was up with the turtle, Donnie refocused back to the coffin, viewing it fully, if it was empty, then what happen to the body that they buried, there had to be a clue on who dug her up and took her.

Searching it, he found something under the material of the coffin, ripping it up, there was this stone tablet and a device, taking them out he got out of the hole.

By this time Donatello was up on his feet looking at the coffin uncertain, "I'm such a fool, I'm sorry Donnie if I have known…"

Giving the device to Donatello, Donnie figured Donatello would recognize it before him; he was still getting use to the technology in this world, "Don't, I promise never to blame myself for your arm, as long you don't start blaming yourself for Lucca. Deal?"

"Deal. Now then, what do we have here, it looks like some type of transporter, but I have never seen such a design before. Donnie would you mind if I take this back with me, to examine it with my equipment," Donatello looked at the device intrigued by it.

With a shrug Donnie didn't mind, looking at the stone he didn't recognize the symbols or knew what they meant, "By chance do you know what this is?"

Donatello prying his eyes away from the device, tilted his head, "Not a clue …"

"Logan might!" Spike interrupted, eagerly, as both Donatello's look at him in wonder.

"He would?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah Logan travels a lot, he might have come across them or someone that would know how to translate it," Spike pointed out.

Donatello only sighed, "That is simple then said, you are fully aware Logan has went awol after Lucca's death, he couldn't take it anymore, he totally lost it, losing Donnie then her. It tore him apart, then one day he just vanished."

Donnie stared at Donatello stunned, Logan is nowhere to be found, he lost it because of him?

"Not true, his daughter knows where he is, she always knows," Spike crossed his arms not happy that Donatello forgot that piece of information.

"Wait, What… Logan is gone and… wait, Spike you said he has a daughter! When did Logan have a daughter!" completely floored Donnie felt like everything was spinning, he was still in the same dimension or time frame he was last in right?

Logan, Bipolar Playboy Perverted Psycho, had a daughter, thinking about it, it wasn't far fetch, considering Donnie could see Logan knocking some poor girl up.

"Yeah, Yuki Hamato," Spike answered him.

Donnie face went white as he fell to the ground, it was official he has entered the twilight zone, "He had a kid with Karai! Ok, I'm done that's it no more information. I'm wishing to go back to the not knowing what the hell is going on and be walking around clueless. This day is just too much." Donnie placed his head against the cool ground.

"What's with him?" Donatello asked, watching Donnie wary.

"Information overload, I think he had too much info fed to him in a short period of time," Spike chuckled amused by Donnie, enjoying this.

"One question, why Hamato, Karai's last name wasn't Hamato," Donnie had to ask, as part of him wish he didn't; he has already hit the brink of what he could take at one given time.

"That's simple, Logan's last name is Hamato, same as mine," Donatello answered.

Getting to his feet Donnie looked confused, "Really, you have a last name?"

"Of course, don't you?" Donatello tilted his head at the question.

"No, my brothers and I never had one, odd, I guess that's another thing that is different between us," Donnie thought on it, he knew there was differences other than the age, but it seemed to be more then he thought.

"Well anyways, why don't you go see Yuki, she might be able to help you, considering you must have met her to know her mother was Karai," Spike took his shovel, refilling the hole.

Taking his shovel Donnie help to make the task go faster, " I guess I have to go to the City of Echoes then, the path in the Fields still there right?"

Donnie shivered when he mentioned the path, last time he ran into cannibals that tried to eat Lucca, hoping nothing took residence since then, he didn't want to repeat that horrifying event.

"Yes, it's still there, I can bring you to the borders of the field, but no more, sorry I refuse to leave this area, please understand," Spike offered packing the dirt, finished, the turtles put the shovels down.

"Not sure if you can find him, but you staying in this area Donnie, is dangerous, out there the alliance won't touch you. But that doesn't mean you should put your guard down, some will take the opportunity to use or hurt you," Donatello took the shovels putting them onto the side of the tree.

"I know, sitting around will not help me in finding her, Donatello is there a way to contact you when you find out about that device?"

"Yes, there are outposts, but find Logan first and get him to contact me instead, this way you're not putting yourself in unnecessary danger, and there are people out there that work for the Kraang, so you can't really trust anyone," Donatello sat back down again, he looked like his arm was giving him some grief.

Nodding Donnie started to leave, "On thing Donnie, here take this," Donatello called to him, grabbing a backpack from around the tree, throwing it at Donnie.

Looking at it, Donnie knelt down opening the bag, there was a purple shirt, purple sweater with a hood and a pair of brown pants, his old clothes, no… these were new.

"You can't run around naked with just a cloak on," Donatello chuckled as Spike wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, huffing on the remark.

Taking the cloak off Donnie got dressed, it didn't feel weird this time around, compare the first time he put clothes on, he must have gotten used to it.

Noticing the tag that was on a chain Donnie put it around his neck, a registration tag, without it he could be risking his life more than he needs to.

There are these things, monsters, called mutant trackers out there, this little tag prevents them from detecting a mutant, without it he would be chased by them and they aren't the friendliest things in the world.

Last time a pack tried to rip him and Lucca apart, it was by luck that they ran into a group of humans that had some guns and also that was the day he first met Logan, at the time Donnie didn't know Logan was really Leonardo, Donatello's brother.

In truth how could he? Logan was well Logan…

At the bottom of the bag was a few other items, some can food, a canteen and other things he would need on the road, then there was two items that strike him odd, one was a small cylinder the size of a pen and a wooden box, size of a matchbox.

Opening the box there was small tablets and a device that was the size of a pen too, looking at the items Donnie looked over towards Donatello for answers.

"First off, those tablets, take one a day orally, they will prevent Slash from taking over. If you feel him trying to take control, place a tablet into the device and place it into a vein to minister it to your blood stream. Only do this if you must. As for the metal cylinder you might want to stand up, before applying pressure to its center."

Putting the box away Donnie placed it back into the pack where he could get easy access to it just in case.

To his feet, he put pressure to the cylinder, to his surprise it extended shaping into a bo staff, it was even as heavy as his old wooden one, that he could remember.

"I figured you would need a weapon to defend yourself, but walking around with a real bo staff strapped to your shell can be a pain, especially in this world these days," Donatello was pleased with his invention, that he knew Donnie liked.

"Thanks Donatello, for everything, I'm in your debt," Donnie smiled, making his new weapon retake the pen form to put in his pocket, then placed the pack over his shell.

Taking his hood from his sweater, Donnie covered his face, as Spike indicated that it's time to leave, they have been there too long.

"Just help Logan, Donnie, please, I hate to see him like this. I worry, we all do, he can be eccentric, but the same time, he has a good heart, and that heart loses it way sometimes," Donatello yelled out to Donnie, who took flight into the trees.

"I will, I owe him that much," Donnie said under his breath, weaving in and out of the shadows of the trees, he wasn't sure how long it was going to take him and Spike to get to the boarders that leads to the Fields, but he wanted this over with.

For he feared the Fields, considering they are always covered by Kraang patrols as he recalled.


End file.
